


Krew między klingami

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Po śmierci Maegora Okrutnego ocalałe przedstawicielki dynastii rozmawiają o ostatnich wydarzeniach.





	Krew między klingami

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na forumową akcję. Prompt: Zbigniew Herbert, "Bajka ruska"

Królowa wdowa Rhaena Targaryen weszła do sali tronowej po raz pierwszy od dnia swej ucieczki z Czerwonej Twierdzy. Towarzyszyły jej dwie osoby, równie milczące jak ona sama. Pierwszą była jej młodsza siostra, księżniczka Alysanne. Drugą królowa Elinor Costayne, jedyna oprócz Rhaeny żona króla Maegora, która go przeżyła, i naoczny świadek jego ostatnich dni. Rhaena rozmawiała już z lordami, ale chciała usłyszeć jeszcze jedną relację z ust Elinor, koniecznie w sali tronowej.  _To dziwne_ , pomyślała Rhaena, gdy wszystkie trzy stanęły wreszcie u stóp Żelaznego Tronu.  _Doskonale znam to miejsce, a jednak mam wrażenie, że widzę je po raz pierwszy w życiu._  
     – To tu go znalazłaś? – spytała cicho Rhaena, wskazując tron.  
     – Tak, właśnie tu – potwierdziła Elinor. – Weszłam rano do sali tronowej i zobaczyłam Maegora w zakrwawionych szatach. Miał rozcięte nadgarstki, a z jego szyi wystawał sztych miecza z oparcia tronu. Podeszłam bliżej i dotknęłam ciała. Był już sztywny i zimny jak… po prostu jak trup.  
     Zamilkła na moment.  
     – To ja znalazłam go martwego – podjęła po chwili – mimo to czasami trudno mi w to uwierzyć. Wciąż się boję, że jego śmierć tylko mi się przyśniła, a tak naprawdę po prostu poleciał na Balerionie tłumić bunt i niedługo wróci, bo przecież ktoś taki jak Maegor nie mógł zwyczajnie umrzeć. – Zawahała się, po czym zbliżyła się do Rhaeny i zaczęła mówić wprost do jej ucha. – Wiesz, kiedy jeszcze byłyśmy w czwórkę z biedną Jeyne Westerling i tą przeklętą Tyanną z Wieży, chwilami wydawało mi się, że żyjemy w jednej z tych opowieści, którymi piastunki z Północy straszą dzieci. Że nasz mąż codziennie będzie palić i ścinać, a każdej nocy odwiedzać nas w łożu, aż bogowie nie będą chcieli patrzeć na te okropności i ześlą na świat drugą Długą Noc, a Maegor nawet wtedy nie przestanie nas dręczyć. Będzie mordować poddanych i płodzić potwory w świetle smoczego ognia, i nikt nie zdoła go powstrzymać. Starałam się być twarda, ale traciłam nadzieję i zaczęłam się już bać, że stracę też rozum, a okazało się, że to Maegor załamał się pierwszy. Zabił się, by uniknąć klęski i hańby, i teraz go nie ma, tak po prostu. To bardzo dziwne.  
      _Dla mnie to przede wszystkim rozczarowujące._  Jaehaerys i matka zebrali wielką armię, mieli trzy smoki, sama Rhaena z narażeniem życia swojego i córki wykradła i zawiozła bratu Blackfyre'a, drżąc ze strachu, że Maegor odkryje jej ucieczkę i dogoni ją na Balerionie, i wszystko to okazało się niepotrzebne, nie było żadnej bitwy. Oczywiście bezkrwawe zwycięstwo było lepsze dla królestwa, ale Rhaena czuła się oszukana i obrabowana z zemsty. Nie zdążyła tego powiedzieć głośno, bo Alysanne, która do tej pory wpatrywała się w tron, zwróciła się do Elinor.  
     – Czy król Maegor na pewno sam odebrał sobie życie? – spytała. – Kapitulacja i samobójstwo zupełnie do niego nie pasują. Ta klinga w karku też jest dziwna. Oczywiście król mógł sam upaść albo nadziać się na miecz w oparciu, ale chyba byłoby mu trudno zrobić coś takiego. Może stryj wcale nie zabił się sam? – to pytanie było już skierowane do starszej siostry.  
     Rhaena zamarła, uderzona trafnością uwag Alysanne. Jeśli nie myślało się o rozciętych nadgarstkach, a skupiło na klindze w szyi, samobójstwo Maegora rzeczywiście wyglądało osobliwie. Lordowie Rosby i Towers, którzy wyszli od króla jako ostatni, twierdzili, że pożegnali go żywego, a gwardziści zapewniali, że nikt nie mógł się przedostać do sali tronowej bez ich wiedzy, i Targaryenowie dali wiarę ich słowom, ale może zakończyli przesłuchanie zbyt szybko? Sprawę należało jeszcze raz dokładnie zbadać, dla zasady.  _Ja najlepiej wiem, że Maegor był okrutnym królem i zasługiwał na śmierć, ale na pewno nie z ręki poddanego. Co innego, gdyby zginął w bitwie, od smoczego ognia._  
     – Masz kogoś konkretnego na myśli, Alysanne? – spytała Rhaena, podejrzliwie zerkając na Elinor.  
     – Nie wiem – odparła księżniczka. Zniżyła głos. – Słyszałam, że ktoś mógł zakraść się do sali. Podobno stryj nie zdołał zabić wszystkich budowniczych Czerwonej Twierdzy i któryś z nich wszedł przez tajne wejście, żeby się zemścić. A niektórzy prostaczkowie mówią – teraz Alysanne niemal szeptała – że to sam tron zabił Maegora.  
     Rhaena prychnęła z dezaprobatą. Młodsza siostra czasami ją zadziwiała. Miała już dwanaście lat, niedługo będzie wystarczająco dojrzała, by wyjść za mąż, dosiadała własnego smoka, wygłaszała błyskotliwe uwagi, a przy tym bywały chwile, że plotła bzdury jak byle dwórka.  
     – Pospólstwo powtarza różne brednie – powiedziała Rhaena. – Żaden budowniczy nie mógł przeżyć masakry. Gdy chodziło o zabijanie, stryj był niezwykle skrupulatny. Co do Żelaznego Tronu, jest najeżony ostrzami, bo dziadek Aegon chciał, by tron nie pozwalał królom zapomnieć o zagrożeniach, ale to tylko mebel. Nie ma rozumu ani woli i nie może nikogo zabić. Jak właściwie miałby tego dokonać?  
     Na przekór własnym słowom Rhaena z niepokojem zerknęła na tron. Nagle boleśnie uświadomiła sobie, że jej kochany, utalentowany brat ma zasiąść właśnie w miejscu, w którym umarł stryj, i poczuła się nieswojo.  _W zakamarkach poręczy pewnie ciągle są plamy jego zaschniętej krwi. Maegor nigdy do końca nie opuści tronu._  Myśl, że jakiś ocalały budowniczy mógłby pamiętać tajne przejścia Czerwonej Twierdzy i zdradzić sekret wrogom rodu, była jeszcze bardziej niepokojąca.  
     Alysanne nie zauważyła zmartwienia siostry. Była zbyt naburmuszona.  
     – Zgoda, tron go nie zabił, ale ja ciągle nie wierzę, że stryj mógłby sam odebrać sobie życie. Był twardym człowiekiem – upierała się.  
     – A ja sądzę, że to możliwe – odezwała się Elinor. – Żadnej z was nie było tu w ostatnich dniach, ale ja nie mogłam zabrać dzieci i odlecieć na smoku – powiedziała z goryczą. – Widziałam, co działo się z Maegorem. To prawda, zarzekał się, że utopi bunt we krwi, nie chciał nawet słyszeć o poddaniu się, a kiedy lord Hayford zasugerował mu, by zrezygnował z tronu i przywdział czerń, kazał go ściąć. Zachowywał się jak zwykle i wszyscy uważali go za niezłomnego, ale ja wiedziałam lepiej. Jako jedyna znajdowałam dość odwagi, by patrzeć mu w oczy, i widziałam w nich rozpacz. Wiedział, że poniósł klęskę i jego dni na tronie są policzone, a nie potrafił żyć jako przegrany. Po raz ostatni odwiedził mnie w nocy przed naradą z lordami. W porównaniu z tym, jak zwykle mnie traktował, był prawie miły. Dużo mówił o swojej matce i było widać, że bardzo mu brakuje jej pomocy. Niemal było mi go żal.  
     – Dlatego szukałaś go tamtego ranka? – spytała podejrzliwie Rhaena.  
     – Szukałam go, ponieważ kazał mi przyjść do siebie o świcie następnego dnia po naradzie. Być może już wtedy podjął decyzję i chciał, żebym to ja go znalazła. Być może nie. Pewnie nigdy się nie dowiemy.  
     Elinor zamilkła. Po chwili kontynuowała, patrząc Rhaenie prosto w oczy.  
     – Jeśli chodzi o to, co powiedziała księżniczka, nie wierzę w ocalałych budowniczych. Nie sądzę też, by Rosby i Towers albo gwardziści posunęli się tak daleko. Wszyscy nienawidzili Maegora, ale sami nie odważyliby się nic zrobić. Wypatrywali tylko księcia… króla Jaehaerysa – poprawiła się – jak wypatruje się wiosny po długiej zimie.  
      _A kiedyś sami koronowali Maegora. Mówili, że na tronie powinien zasiadać prawdziwy wojownik._  
     – Jaehaerys trochę żałował, że nie mógł się wykazać w bitwie jako smoczy jeździec, ale już przestał – odezwała się Alysanne. Wzmianka o ukochanym bracie sprawiła, że księżniczka rozpogodziła się, wręcz rozpromieniła. – Nie zależało mu aż tak bardzo, zresztą poddani i tak go kochają i wiwatują na jego cześć.  
     – Po Maegorze każdy wydałby się im dobry – mruknęła Elinor.  
     Rhaena uśmiechnęła się gorzko.  _Być może stryj jednak wyświadczył rodowi przysługę. W porównaniu z jego okrucieństwem i obsesją na punkcie potomstwa nasze varyriańskie zwyczaje wyglądają zupełnie niewinnie._  Po raz ostatni spojrzała na Żelazny Tron. Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że dla Jaehaerysa okaże się łaskawszy.


End file.
